Rita Sadao
Rita hails from the Fire Nation, Kaen, and was born in the Sadao clan. The clan is famed for their lava-based techniques, as well as their strong political hold over Kaen. As one of the leading clans, The Sadao don't often send their Sento to the Senna Order. Instead, like many other clans, they kept them at home to protect their Clan's village. Rita was a long-trained Sento-ki for the Kaen nation and avidly assisted in the halting of the Kikono's forces. She protected the Fire Nation against their attacks and was later personally asked to join the Senna Order. She agreed and became a founding Sento-ki in the order. Appearance Rita is taller than the average Yatanese female and boasts an often intimidating glare. She always stands in a leaned back sort of way, acting relaxed and comfortable. The way she moves is fluid and she is quite the opposite of clumsy. She is very nimble in the way she moves but not to a point where it looks like she is upbeat and joyful. When she is caught smiling, however, people often find it endearing because she usually doesn't offer much positive reinforcement. Her hair is golden blonde, an unnatural dye she had used. This is because Sadao clan's people are often born with white hair and often dye them unique colors. She likes to wear her hair up in a ponytail because it keeps it out of the way, but when not in combat she doesn't mind letting it down. It is barely past neck length when let down. She don's partially metallic armor with red cloth, over black tights that don't restrict her movement. She has a sheath on her back that is usually empty, meant for her sword, because she was taught the technique to warp in and out her weapon. Personality Rita enjoys kindness but doesn't shower people in it. She isn't afraid to insult or be direct. She believes people deserve to be treated based on their rank. This plays on the fact she thinks people need to work for respect. This is because of her achieved status as one of the most determined of her Nation, and to be one of the first to join the Senna Order. She worries about things too much and too often, causing her to over exaggerate small things. This is a nuance she got from her father because he was always swamped with paperwork. Throughout her life, she's noticed she has a poor imagination and is usually closed minded. She isn't trusting and it takes a lot to win her over, she is very skeptical. Although inversely, she likes to be considered trustworthy and rarely goes back on her word. Like many Kaen Sento, she displays many symptoms of anger mismanagement and is easily maddened. Her temper has put her in a mindset where she doesn't prefer to take charge and likes to think of herself as a follower. She takes the time to see things other's miss and has a deep interest in the arts. Despite her belief, she has a poor imagination, she sees beauty where people do not and art often puts her in a rollercoaster of emotion. And although rash, and somewhat uncaring at times, she does deeply care about how others feel; and more importantly how they think about her. Rita would like to be guided by a moral compass but often fails to see the right and wrong in things. Her vivid observations let her see many points of views much to her dismay. She is an inspector and does not stop at the surface. She tends to talk a lot because of her crowded feelings and usually comes off neurotic. All in all, she is very self-disciplined, a very hard worker, and a deep thinker. She is easily bossed around, however, and often is reckless when not told what to do. Her thoughts have put her in a place where she always comes off as being negative. Techniques Blazing Sword - Summons her signature blade Lava cutter - Engulfs her blade in lava. Usually when thrown, Part 3 - Unnamed July 4th 336 - Rita makes her first appearance outside of the Sento Temple waiting for the arrival of Shiro Yozei, a new recruitment to the Order. Shiro had already been shown the temple and was assigned to Rita, Reno, Daichi, and Rhoa's team.